


The Delights of Uncertainty

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, GobbledyGook, Kink Meme, M/M, Questionable Desire, Rape Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Erik/Alex kink drabble :)<br/>Alex wants to be raped.<br/>(shocking, I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delights of Uncertainty

Alex had begged Mr. Lehnsherr, of all people, to rape him. He couldn't possibly refuse. So Erik pulled Alex to his room by the hair, he ripped the boy's clothes off, and threw him down on the bed. The metal frame of the bed groaned and wrapped around Alex's wrists tightly. Alex was bent in half on his knees with his backside presented to Erik. Erik took no time to sugar coat it and took Alex by force. Alex cried out in pain and thrashed.

"Mr. Lehnsherr! Stop! PLEASE!" Alex screamed the last word on a sharp stab against his prostate. He was beginning to think that maybe this was a bad idea.

"Shut up. You're practically moaning for it," Erik said firmly.

Alex shook and yanked against the metal's hold as Erik thrusted in and out of his body harshly. The blonde was sobbing, his breath out of sync each time Erik pushed all the way inside. Despite the pain, Alex was a panting, moaning mess and as the end neared, he teetered on the edge of desire and uncertainty.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a quote Dr. Manhattan says in Watchmen.


End file.
